Why Did You Come Come Back?
by PEROXIDE
Summary: In Barcelona Auggie asks Annie, "Then why did you come back up the stairs to help me?" What if she had told him the whole truth? Would he still go to Eritrea? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs or anything to do with it and am not getting paid to write this.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_He had been attacked._

_She had gone to help him._

_She had compromised the mission._

_He blamed her, thought she blamed him._

**_"It's because of me, isn't it? You think I'm some kind of a burden."_**

**_"I do not think you're a burden!" _**

**_"Then why did you come back up the stairs to help me?"_**

**_"Because you were down."_**

She hadn't really heard what he had said before that, she was just answering quickly while her mind still reeled from the thought of losing him. She knew it would be unbearable. In just that brief moment when she thought it was a possibility her whole world had flipped upside down. She forgot about the mission, Joan, Lena, the whole CIA. All she could think of was Auggie, being thrown against that railing, being slammed from behind, stuck up there alone, in complete darkness. She knew she had to go to him. It wasn't a choice for her. Why didn't he see that? Did he really have to ask her this question? Why did she come back up the stairs to help him? Really? How many times had this man gone days without sleep running on coffee and adrenaline just to make sure she got back home? And he had to ask her this question?

**_"You should've gone for the package. That was the mission; to get the package home, not to help me."_**

Sometimes he could be so condescending. Most of the time he was helpful and she looked up to him, but right now he was just so damn condescending. She wasn't a child that needed scolding. She was a woman scared to death that she might lose him. Her best friend, her mentor, her confidant, drinking buddy. The man she loved.

The man who was planning to marry someone else.

She couldn't just spring that all on him though. What was she supposed to say? He hadn't even noticed her half attention. He just kept talking like he knew everything.

He knew nothing.

**_"I don't want to go back to the way things were. I don't want to get stuck behind my desk. I want to go forward with my life, across the board, but I don't have a Lena in my corner. My only champion is Joan. If I disappoint her—"_**

That was it. She couldn't just let him keep going like this, he was getting ridiculous.

"You think this about Joan and Lena?" She shot back at him, fiercer than intended.

"I know part of it is! You never liked Joan, never respected her and now you are all about Lena! The other part is that you don't trust me in the field. You think I am a liability!" She couldn't tell if he was angrier or more hurt as he said the last part. He really thought she saw him that way.

"You don't know anything Auggie! You act like you know everything but you don't! God you can be so condescending sometimes. I came back up those stairs to help a friend who I knew was hurt. I didn't know how badly you were hurt or if there were more guys where that one came from. I didn't think about Joan or Lena! All I could think about was you!" She was yelling at him now, but she didn't care. It was kind of therapeutic actually.

"You wouldn't have come back if I was a sighted person!" He pointed a finger in her direction as he said this, stepping closer to her. He was yelling now too.

"You right! But you _can't_ see Auggie! YOU'RE BLIND!"

"Nice Annie. Real nice."

"Yeah well, you needed to hear it."

"At least you thought so right?"

"You are an idiot! You're blind, but still an amazing operative. I look up to you! I don't pity you! I thought you knew me better than that!" She was quieter now but still amazed at the turn of the conversation.

"And I thought I was more to you than 'the blind guy in Tech Ops!'" He yelled defeatedly.

"Damn it Auggie. _You are_." She reached a hand out and touched his shoulder. He shrugged it off. He never did that. "You're being an asshole! You know that?"

"And you have been being weird ever since we got here! You think I can't tell that you are standoff-ish? That you are uncomfortable?if it is not because you are out in the field with a blind operative then what is it? What am I supposed to think Annie?" He asked as turned away from her.

"I am thrown off by the news of your planned proposal. I think you are moving too quickly. I can't stop thinking about you getting hurt or making the wrong decision. I mean how well can you really know someone in three or four months Auggie?"

"This again? Geeze! Annie this is _my_ choice alright?" She looked pissed. She didn't want to push him but at this point, hell, why not?

"Yeah, maybe; but it is still the wrong one!"

"Oh yeah? And why is that!?" He asked incredulously, now facing her.

"She couldn't possibly love you enough." She said quietly and she turned away now, covering her mouth. She hadn't meant _that_ to come out. Oh well, too late now, the cat was nearly out of the bag.

"How could you possibly know that, huh?"

"Because she doesn't know you like I do. I _couldn't_ know you like I do. If she doesn't love you at _least_ as much as I do then she can't possibly love you enough." Anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear her, but Auggie did.

"Are you jealous or are you just cock blocking me?"

"Both really." He thought she was joking? She didn't hear a reply from him soshe just kept talking."I love you. I wanna the girl who marries you. I would be so good to you Auggie. You know I would. I already am."

She turned around and he was gone, had walked away from her.

"Auggie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Covert Affairs and i am not making a profit from these works.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She couldn't believe Auggie ditched her! After all she had just put out in front of him he had just walked away? She thought he at least valued her enough as a friend to consider how much that would hurt. Or maybe she had really upset him. Did he think it so absurd a notion to be with her that he couldn't even stand to be around her? Well even so, there was still the mission. She decided to head back to the café to see if she could get more information off the waitress. Upon arrival she was told the waitress had gone home, but not before Annie got her name. With the name memorized she went in search of a phone book. She saw a phone booth and went looked there. Once he found the woman's name she found her address and started on her way. Walking through narrow alleys and beautiful amber colors cobblestone paths it didn't miss her that Auggie was here, somewhere in Barcelona, missing out on all the beauty. As she approached the alley that lead to the womans door she saw him leaned up against the wall, the colors of the stones playing off his jacket and tanned skin. The angles and jagged edges bringing out his sharp nose and jaw line. He didn't miss out on the beauty, he was part of it. She sighed and approached him.

"Took you long enough." He stated flatly. "How did you find it?"

"Phonebook. You?" She asked, trying to sound easy-going, feeling anything but.

"Oh you know, just some dork stuff that makes me unmarriageable. you wouldn't be interested."

She moved his eyes to her face and gave her a look daring her to retort. "Auggie..." She really didn't know what to say to that.

"Look Annie. We have a mission. We have jobs. And I have Parker. I'm happy with Parker. Did you really think that now was the best time to drop this on me?" He looked angry. Angry, sad, confused, but the one that hurt the most: he looked betrayed.

"Auggie you just told me you are going to marry Parker. It was now or never. What was I supposed to do?" She felt pathetic the way she sounded. She was almost begging.

"What were you supposed to do? I'll tell you Annie, you were supposed to lie. Tell me you came back because we're best friends or partners or something! I mean Annie come on! You're in the CIA you should be able to come up with a decent lie when you need to." He was definitely angry. The betrayal was still there though. " You are supposed to be happy for me. Help me with the process. Be here for me. That's what best friends do. How am I going to do this without you huh?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You have Parker remember? You are happy with Parker remember?" She was snapping. She knew it. She didn't care either, he was turning this against her to get it off of him and she wasn't going to let him. "What if Parker wasn't around? What if I had told you before you even met her? Then what would be your excuse?"

"Have you been feeling this way for that long?" He seemed softer now, almost curious. It was quiet for what seemed like forever. She wasn't answering and he couldn't read her facial expressions. "How long Annie?"

"I don't know. Since the morgue? Since you walked into the women's restroom? Since the beginning or close to it, Does it matter?" She was looking down at the ground. This was it, he was going to break her heart, and she would let him. She wouldn't even put up a fight. He deserved happiness and if Parker was what did that, then she would support him, even if it meant loosing him in the process.

"It matters to me!" He yelled towards her. Then more quietly he added, "What took you so long?"

She laughed uncomfortably. "Well, for starters all your walks of shame weren't all that encouraging. I was afraid of being a notch on the bed post. then there was Hearn and Natasha. Now Parker. I had Ben. But even in all that it was you Auggie. It has been you for so long."

"Uuuhgg, Annie! He threw his head back against the wall and put one hand on top the other on his white cane. "I cannot be doing this with you right now." He leaned in towards her and laced his fingers with hers, a sign of goodwill. He faced her, his lips almost touching her hair. "We have a mission. That's why we are her. This is my only chance at fieldwork and if I screw it up..."

She cut him off, "I know." They stayed silent until they heard another pair of footsteps coming towards them. Annie pushed off the wall, "Well here we go. Turn on the charm Auggie."

"When is it ever off?" They both laughed. He always did that. He knew exactly how to break the ice, it was one of the many reason she loved him.

If you liked it review. If you didn't tell me why...in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs of anything having to do with the show. I am not making a profit from these writings.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Annie and Auggie followed Pillar into her apartment, wich looked more like the setting of an underground rave. She was acting nervous. Maybe she was part of it? Had they been set up? Was the virus some sort of bait? Auggie seemed more at ease. Leaning in to Annie as Pilar walked about her apartment he confided,

"I can turn her. I know I can. Watch me."

She smiled at his confidence. He talked to Pilar about what her skills could do if they were used for good. How much impact she could make. She seemed to be buying it. She began to thrust her hands at Auggie's face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly concerned for Auggie and annoyed about the small display of ableism.

"Checking if he is really blind." Pilar shrugged off the confession as though it weren't offensive at all.

"I'm really blind." Auggie made a face as if to say Tada!. Pilar proceeded to strip to her underwear while continuing her discussion with Auggie. Down to her bra she leaned over him, placing her cleavage about in inch from his nose. Annie scoffed and rolled her eyes. Pilar apologised for her reach.

"What's going on?" Auggie asked sensing he was being left out of a joke, or maybe was the joke.

"Nothing." Annie supplied, almost to quickly.

"So, what do you think?" Auggie finally asked Red Rover.

"Does this crap really work on anybody?" She smiled while she asked. Real charmer this one. Auggie grinned at her. That same grin he used when he flirted with coeds at Allen's. Annie rolled her eyes again.

"We will double what they paid you. Get your stuff and lets go."

Auggie went ahead of them and Annie stayed behind to make sure Pilar came with them. After killing her computer and loading up her back pack she stopped in front of Annie. "You're in love with him, the blind man?" She smiled knowingly at the operative. Annie just looked at her. "Does he know?" Annie looked down at the ground. "Well, this should be interesting then. I'm glad I decided to come along." And with that they left, but not before noticing they had been made. In the elevator they hade been stuck with one of them, but with Annies help Auggie was able to take him out. She never felt safer with anyone else, she mused. After the doors opened Annie and Auggie ran one direction and Pilar another. They seemed to run forever. When they finally stopped he turned to her asking,

"Where's Pilar?" Annie looked around. With a warning tone he added, "Annie.."

"She was right with us!" Annie frantically looked around the courtyard they were in. Then they heard a motorcycle engine and Auggie recognised it as Red Rover's.

"There she is." Auggie sighed out of relief. They jumped on, Auggie in the side car and Annie beside Pilar. Not wanting to waste time she drove straight to the airport. Maybe she was eager to write more code. Or maybe she was eager to get away from the people after them. Either way Annie wasn't going to complain. Auggie was on the phone the whole ride making all the necessary connections and establishing a protocol.

Once on the plane in their seats the operatives noticed Pilar insert her ear buds as soon as was allowed from across the aisle. They were silent for the entire assent. Auggie finally broke the silence.

"Parker is in DC. She decided to come to me, said something about getting to know me better." He approached to subject very carefully.

"Oh! Wow. I mean, that's so sweet! How long will she be in for?" She faked enthusiasm hoping to appease him.

"Who knows. I'm telling you this because she called while we were in route to the airport, she wants to meet you Annie, tonight."

The timing couldn't have been worse. It was like the woman had a sixth sense. Either that or Auggie had told her. Would he have done that?

"Did you tell her?" She hated asking him this but she needed to know.

"No. Annie I wouldn't do that. She has been asking to meet you for awhile. I wanted to wait until I knew it was serious."

She turned to the window. was she up to this? Was she ready to give him away in what felt like a very final and official move? No, but she would anyway. For him. She loved him after all.

"Sounds great! What time? Your place? Should I bring anything? Drinks? Dinner?" _A gun for my head?_

"Annie please stop pretending to be ok with this!" He whispered quickly and harshly.

She turned to him swiftly. "What else do you want Auggie? Huh? You love Parker. I love you. That means I want you tobe happy with Parker. Ok?"

"Whatever you say Annie." He put his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"You still gonna ask her?"

"Yup."

"Then I support you on one condition."

"What is it?" He sounded exhausted.

"You need to read her in tonight. While I'm there. Before you ask her."

"Ok. I can do that. No problem."

"Good." She replied shortly.

"Fine."

"Great."

"Fantastic." His jaw line tightened and his nose flared.

"Asshole." She said quietly to the window.

"I can hear you Annie."

"I was counting on it Auggie."

"Okay." He smiled, knowing her antics well. Even if he wasn't used to being on the receiving end of them.

She would meet Parker. Break her own heart. Be a good best friend and get over it. Then she would go to Simon for a few hours to forget all about Auggie and his upcoming wedding plans.

Or at least she would try.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs and am not making a profit from these works.

The drive to Auggie's apartment was the longest drive of her life. She probably went far below the speed limit subconsciously, not really wanting to ever get there. She really could go her whole life without ever meeting this woman. She knew enough about her to know she was very different than herself. Brunette. Cute. Freckles. Boyish curves. Curly hair. Auggie had recalled his memory to her of when he saw he picture from Billy. How would she take Annie? Would she know how she felt about him? She groaned as she pulled into her normal parking spot.

"Well, here we go." She gave herself a pep talk as she ascended the stairs. She paused to collect her breath before knocking on the door. Auggie slid it open and smiled at her. God she loved that smile. But now was not the time for that.

"Annie Walker. You came." He stepped aside to let her in.

"I said I would." She smiled weakly at him in return.

"Yes you did. Parker?" He called out to the other woman. She peeked out from behind the door that led to Auggie's room. "Annie is here."

Parker came into the living room and Annie held her breath. She was pretty. Simple beauty. No makeup. All natural. She smiled at Annie and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Parker."

Annie held out her hand and put on the fake smile she used on assets, "Annie Walker."

Auggie frowned. He knew that voice. Annie was in CIA mode. She was treating Parker like an asset. Maybe she really did have serious feelings for him and treating it like business helped her compartmentalize.

"So, Do you work at the Smithsonian with Auggie?" parker still had her hundred watt smile on. Annie looked toward Auggie. She wasn't going to lie to this woman.

"No. I don't Parker. I work with Auggie, but not at the Smithsonian." Parker looked confused and Annie felt bad for her. She had spent three months with a man she really didn't. know. Auggie stepped forward,

"Parker maybe you should sit down."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs and make no profit from these works.

Parker sat down on Auggie's couch and looked between him and the other woman in the room, Annie. Annie looked to Auggie expectantly. She was here as his friend, to support him, not Parker. She could care less what this did to Parker. Auggie took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Parker I don't work for the Smithsonian..." He started.

"But you told me..." Parker interrupted.

"I lied. Parker I lied about where I work. I am a covert CIA officer. I run Tech OPs. I am Annie's Handler. Annie here is a covert CIA operative."

"So you are a spy?! You illegally spy on other nations and stick your nose in where it doesn't belong!? You start wars Auggie! I don't even know who you are do I?" Parker had stood to her feet. Annie stepped closer to Auggie wanting him to feel supported.

"You know me Parker. I'm the same guy. I love you. I don't start wars. I keep Annie safe and bring her back home. I gather intel for the agency. Parker I love you." Auggie sounded like he was begging. Annie couldnt;t stand to hear that in his voice. She stepped closer and brushed her hand to the back of his to let him know she was there. He weakly smiled at her.

"Auggie. I live my life making peace for other nation and you have given yours to an agency who destroys it."

"No, Parker. Don't do this. This is not the movies. I don't go around deceiving other nations. I do work towards peace. Yes we do it differently. You get to go in and help sick kids, and bring people water. We have to handle the bad guys, the ones responsible for war and genocide."

"So you kill people!?" She looked incredulous as she pointed a finger at him. Annie almost laughed if she hadn't seen the look of hurt on Auggie's face. it wasn't like he could see the finger in his face.

"Parker, you know I've killed people."

"Yes, in the war. But you have killed sooo many people haven't you."

"Please don't ask me that. Don't do this."

"I can't believe you!" She turn and went into his room and slammed the door. Auggie turned to Annie, taking her hand.

"Well, thanks for coming. I guess you aren't disappointed. Got what you wanted right?" Annie looked at him. At first she was angry, how dare he say those things to her. But then she saw the hurt on his face and knew he didn't really mean it.

"Auggie, You know I would never wish for you to be hurt in any way. I love you. Yes, I am hurt. The same way you are hurt right now. Parker is rejecting you and you are rejecting me. We hurt the same. I don't want to see you hurting. She just needs a new perspective of you and the CIA. Let me talk to her."

"I am not sure that is such a good idea Annie." He looked towards the door to his room in thought.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him.

He sighed, "With my life." She let go of his hand and walked to the room. Knocking she called, "Parker? It's Annie. Can we talk?"

The door opened, Annie entered, and the door closed behind them. Aggie sighed again, he would just have to wait and hope for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs, neither do I make a profit from these works.

Annie entered the room as subtle as she could and quietly closed the door. She didn't want to startle the woman she found sitting on the floor crying. Parker, with her head in her hands and he back against the bed as she sat on the floor, didn't look up to acknowledge Annie. Annie stooped down to he level and put a hand on her upper arm, "Hey. Are you ok?" She began the conversation with a check to her well being. Still not looking up the brunette barely gave an audible answer. Annie took it as a sign of weakness and decided to get more bold. "Sweetie I can't hear you. You are going to have to speak up a little ok?" Annie gently squeezed the other woman's arm in what was meant to read as support.

"I said, What do you think? Am I ok? What kind of question is that? Aren't you supposed to be like a professional bullshiter? Even I can tell you don't give a shit about me or how I am feeling. You don't know me. You probably don't even like me. I am probably at best, a risk to damn national security at this point right?" Annie stepped back and planted herself ont he floor leaning against the opposite wall. Obviously the woman needed her space and wanted to straight talk this out.

"You are right. I don't care about you and I don't know you. I do this everyday, I am trained to bullshit you. Are you a threat to national security? I hope not, for your sake. I take my job seriously and so does Auggie. Your are right about another thing, I don't give a shit about how you are feeling and I dont know you." Annie kicked off her shoes and slipped off her blazer. it had been a long day and she felt like her would be here awhile. She looked around the room while she took in Parker's silence. The woman's stuff was here, in Auggie's bedroom. They were obviously very serious. She felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw a pair of Auggie's boxers and a worn in T shirt lain on Parker's side of the bed. She pictured them waking up and having coffee together, all the while her in his clothes. It was such an intimate gesture. She looked to the door having second thoughts. Who was she trying to help this woman get to Auggie?

"Then why are you even here? Why follow me?" Parker put her hands down and looked at Annie. There was a fear in the woman's eyes. Annie sighed. She was here for Auggie, because she loved him. Because he loved Parker. Because he deserves to get what he wants.

"I may not know you or like you but the man you left standing terrified in the other room, he is my best friend, my life string. Him I know alot about. Enough to know that if you walk away now you are walking out on the best thing that will ever happen for you. That man out there is brave and smart like no one I have ever met. But when the time calls for it he is humble ans self sacrificing. He is nothing short a amazing and it is nothing short of a miracle that he loves you. Do you even know what it means to be loved by a man like that? Who would give his life for you? So he kept what he did a secret. I can tell you right now that is the only thing he kept from you. You know him. Who ever you thought he was before, he is still that guy. He just applies his skills to aid in national security." Parker stared at Annie before standing up. She walked to the window and looked out, crossing her arms over her chest. With her back still to the operative she responded with disbelief,

"You're in love with him."

Annie put her head down and laughed. She though about telling her the truth,but thought back to how crushed and helpless Auggie looked before she came into the room. She though about his words to her when she asked for his trust.

"I have yet to meet someone who isn't. He has that effect on people. There is no one I care for more in this world that Auggie. But what you too have, I can't have that. Auggie's position in the agency provides him with some stability. Mine on the other hand doesn't. I am never home, I am always someone else, always in danger. Parker I have to be in love with assets. I can't have what you have." Parker turned to Annie with a tear in her eye and one making it's way down her freckled face. She uncrossed her arms and hung her head before taking a deep breath and lloking Annie square in the eye.

"I should talk to him. I over reacted. Thank you Annie. You are a good friend to Auggie. I don't think I could do what you just did there, I don't think I could just give him away. You are a bigger woman that I am Annie Walker." And with that Parker left the bedroom. Annie looked around one last time before she started to feel like an imposter. She walked from the bedroom door to the front door after collecting her shoes nd jacket off the floor. On the way she closed her eyes to prevent unshed tears from falling. She was a CIA operative, a damn good one, she only cried when it benefitted her or her country. As she reached the door knob and turned she heard him.

"Annie wait."

But she couldn't turn and see him. See the joy on his face. know he couldn't see the pain on her own. No. She could lie to Parker, she could lie to herself, but she had never be able to lie to him.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO dont own Covert Affairs and I make no profit from these works.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A

She walked to her car as fast as he stilettos would let her. Of course she could hear him calling her name. She could hear him trying to run down the stairs after her with no cane. She could hear him curse as his took the last step wrong. Heard his footsteps coming rapidly behind her. She opened the car down to get in but was blocked by a strong arm when she tried to duck into the safety of her car.

"Annie. You really gunna make me chase you down and then leave me here in the parking lot?" His eyes were wide. She could see the annoyance and frustration written all over his face, laced with hurt. Hurt, there'd been alot of that going around the last few days.

"I didn't ask you to chase me down. That was your choice. My choice was to leave with as much dignity as possible. Thanks for taking the last shred from me Anderson, real nice." she sat into the car and grabbed for the door. He held it so she couldn't close it, not yet.

"I'm sorry. I know this was hard for you. I would never want to hurt you Annie. You are my best friend." He reached his hand out to her, she didn't take it. He let out a loud and long breath, letting his head fall. "Thank you ok. For what its worth, thanks Walker. She didn't leave and that means alot to me. You gave me a chance." A long pause followed. Annie waited wondering if this was it. Was he going to tell her good bye? Would she loose her best friend? For good? "I really love you ya know? I think she is the one Annie." A tear slipped slowly down her face and she was glad he couldn't see it.

"You have made that pretty clear Auggie. I need to get home so I can be ready for Langley tomorrow. You should get some rest too. I will bring you coffee in the morning."

He let her close the door saying a soft goodnight. He let his fingers trail the glass and the length of the car as she slowly pulled away. As the roar of her engine faded he wondered why did her leaving hurt so much. He had the woman he loved upstairs in his apartment yet he stood here straining to hear her i=engine. hoping it would get louder signaling her return. Return for what? He wasn't sure but he knew that he couldn't lose Annie Walker anymore than he could lose Parker. But he couldn't give her what she needed either.

Parker watched the whole goodbye from the window of the apartment. During her conversation with Annie she had wondered if the blonde agent had conflicting motives. If she would have to worry about their being another woman. As she watch Auggie stand in the parking lot looking more lost than she had ever seen him she knew.

_She_ was the other woman.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Covert Affairs and make no profit from these works

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The drive to Langley was longer than she remembered it ever being. She was full of nerves as she parked the car. Her knees wobbled as she walked the hall to the coffee stand in the cafeteria. She thought she would drop the coffee as she approached the glass doors of the DPD Technical Operations. She gathered her wits and then tried her best to casually stroll into her best friends office. She held out the coffee as a peace offering and announced her presence with a grossly fake, "I brought coffee!" Big fake smile to match her tone, even though she knew he couldn't see it. Even though she knew he would see right through it. Moving his headphones down to rest on the back of his neck he turned to face her.

"About last night..." He began.

"Last night was a good thing Auggie. You read Parker in and she stayed. Last night was a win." She touched the coffee to the back of his hand and he took it and smelled it with a grin.

"Last night was a win. Annie I can't thank you enough but we need to talk." He looked in her direction with a serious stare.

"Not now. Not here. This is work Auggie, I just need to work. I'm fine. I will be fine. I just need to work." WIth that she turned and headed back to Lena's office.

"Annie! Where have you been? We can't keep this Op waiting Annie. It will grow cold.

"I know. Im here and Im ready to work. Where is Simon, and how do we get me there?"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Covert Affairs, nor do I make any profit from these works.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

On the plane on her way to Paris Annie tried to keep her mind on her mission. She tried to keep her mind off Auggie's upcoming nuptials. She tried to focus on Simon.

She tried.

and tried.

And failed.

Auggies smile when he spoke of Parker and his "win" clouded her thoughts. Him asking to talk to her. She could hope that the talk would reveal feelings for her. That he would tell her there was a chance. But in her line of work, that kind of hope was a commodity she just couldn't afford. She had to be content watching him from her usual distance, maybe even farther now that he had someone. Had to be secretly mesmerised by him all the while he was being loved by another.

She tried not to think of how romantic Paris could be as she got into her cab. Tried not to imagine Auggie here, beautifully becoming part of the scenery like he had in Barcelona. She tried not to feel the ghost of his fingers on her upper arm as she imagined them walking along the streets together on a mission here.

She tried.

And tried.

She failed.

As she was greeted by Simon at his door, she tried to not compare his debonaire smile with Auggie's childish grin. She tried not to imagine she was running her hands through soft shaggy hair instead of stiff curls. As she questioned him about his tattoo she tried not to wish it was in the middle of his back, tried not to wish it was a Special Forces tattoo.

She tried

and tried.

She failed.

She had told Lena she didn't have anyone that would interfere with this mission. She wanted it to be true. But Auggie was in the middle of everything she did . Every decision she made. She knew he would not approve of her sleeping with an asset, but what choice did she have?

Upon entering Langley with her intel from her time with Simon she headed to Lena to drop off the good, her intent to go work out some frustrations afterwards in the CIA gym.

She dropped her gym bag at on the mats and set her water bottle down next to it while fixing her hair up. without even looking into the gym itself.

"So, mission gone bad? Or are we working on other frustrations?"

Of corse he had to be in there. Of course he had to act like the concerned friend. He was a concerned friend she reminded herself.

"Little bit of both actually." She began with some stretching.

"Wanna talk about it?" He stopped his work out and turned towards her.

"I am working on an turning an asset and it is taking longer than I thought it would and measures I didn't instead to use. All while trying to wrap my head around you and Parker. trying to find a place where it doesn't hurt is taking me longer than I thought it would. I'll be fine."

The long pause told her which part of that story he was decoding.

"Measures you didn't instead to use Annie? Are you sleeping with an asset in order to turn him?"

"How do you know its a him?" She tried joking.

"Annie. Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I know it is the best idea we've got right now. I know that its working, he is falling in love with me. It wont be long now before we can turn him."

"And what about you Walker? You in love with your asset in return?"

"I don't know. Maybe someday it will get there. right now, he is a welcome distraction."

"Annie you know that is not healthy."

"I think this conversation is over." She said a little to sternly.

"Annie I don't like this. Not at all."

"You don't get a say so anymore Anderson. You're not my brother, dad, or boyfriend. And you're not my handler anymore."

With that she walked out of the gym. Maybe she would start jogging around her neighborhood for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Covert Affairs and I make no profit from these works.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA

"We need to talk. I know you don't want to but we need to. Walker you are my best friend. I'd like to keep it that way."

She found herself standing in the Tech Ops area of the CIA staring at her best friend. She had gone there in an attempt at peace making by asking him what he wanted for lunch. Instead it had turned into her being cornered and forced by Auggie to talk about her feelings.

"Auggie I just need space. I don't need to talk to you. I need some space. Lets just be pleasant and friendly coworkers for awhie until I can figure out how to be friends again without being hurt ok?"

"Annie. Please talk to me. I don't want to give you space I want to know whats going on with you. Talk to me. Please. I don't want to loose you ok?"

There was no one else in the office. Lucklily Barber and Stu had gone for lunch already.

"Auggie. You aren't loosing me." She put a hand on his shoulder to show that she still held affection for me. "I am just really busy trying to turn this asset and I need my focus. I don't need to be thinking about you while I'm with him. I need to have my head in the game. I need to figure out how do deal with the whole you getting married thing. I need to center myself and decide how to move forward with you. How to be friends with Parker. How to be your coworker."

They were silent for a moment before he took a deep breth and let it out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that in Barcelona I didn't listen to you. I should have let you talk but I shut you down. There were things you needed to say to me and I forced you to bottle it up and then I asked you for a favor. i wasn't a good partner and I definatly wasn't a good friend."

"Thank you." She kneeled down and put a hand on his knee.

"Annie you are important to me. So important." She saw a tear slide down his face.

"I know Auggie." She kissed his cheek and then stood up and quietly left.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Covert Affairs nor do i make any profit from these works.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA

They sat on the couch together with take out chinese food getting cold on their laps. The silence was heavy and loud. He ran a hand through her hair and tried to remember what a brunette looked like. Tried to remember what her picture looked like when Billy had shown him. He sighed in frustration. All he could come up with was blonde. he could remember blonde. That just made him think of Annie. He knew she was a blonde. Very blonde from what the other guys said. Another frustrated sigh and she finally asked.

"What's on your mind? You seem distant and bothered?" He tried a smile but then decided against it. If they were going to have any semblance of a relationship moving forward from being read in he would have to find ways to open up to her.

"Annie. Im worried about her. She is away on a mission and I have no idea how it's being handled. I think it is much more dangerous than what I think she should be doing. Her methods are questionable."

"You guys are pretty close aren't you?"

"You know how close we are. You've known about Annie from day one."

"Right. I mean you guys seem to be on the rocks. I know you guys are close. Is everything ok?" her tone told him she had her suspicions.

"Annie and I are just friends Parker. ' all we've ever been."

"I wasn't asking you..." He cut her off.

"I'm a spy Parker. I'm trained to pick up the tiniest of nuances in every conversation. Im even better at it now that I am blind and can't rely on visual cues. You wanna know if I have feelings for Annie."

"Do you?" He sighed.

"She is my best friend, my partner."

"She knows a part of you that I will never get to know. I'm not sure how I feel about that." He pulled her to himself.

"You know a part of me that Annie doesn't know either."

"So you haven't slept with her then?" He choked on his tongue.

"I'm sorry. Um no I haven't slept with Annie." He finished the sentence with a small laugh.

"Do you know she is in love with you?" He didn't know how to respond at first. Then he decided further intel was needed.

"What makes you say that?"

The other night it was obvious when she talked about you that she was in love with you. I mean like really in love with you." This was very deep and dangerous water he was treading and he knew it.

"I love you Parker. I'm with you and you don't have to worry about anyone else." She snuggled into his side, realizing the conversation was over. But also realizing he didn't say he wasn't in love with Annie either.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Covert Affairs nor do I make any profit from these works.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

She hadn't seen Auggie in weeks and surprisingly it didn't make it easier for her to get over him. She wondered how he was doing. She thought about how his new job was treating him. She considered how his relationship with Parker was progressing. She missed him. Not just because she loved him.

Because he was her best friend.

Her anchor in the storm.

And boy could she use that anchor right about now. She was knee-deep in a very off books mission in Cuba. There was no life line and if she was caught Lena would deny any knowledge of her being there. No extraction, no help, no protocol. No anchor.

What she wouldn't give to have Auggie in her ear on this one. As she followed Simon around the city she tried to imagine what Auggie would be telling her along the way. What advice he'd give, what he would ask her to do strategically. But all she could hear was,

"Annie, are you sleeping with an asset!?"

"Annie I don't like this. You're in over your head on this one."

"Annie come home, forget the mission and come home."

She sighed. Home wasn't home anymore. Dani was in california. She wasn't home. She was out of the DPD. It wasn't home. Auggie was with Parker. He wasn't home, he had his own home.

Annie Walker was an orphan.

She tried to seem like she was oblivious when Simon walked her through that sweat shop. She knew he knew. She had been made. All she could hope was that he had the feelings for her that he'd let on.

She had fallen in love with him after all. She knew who he was from day one. maybe he could feel the same way.

She looked at him, he has a soft face and demeanor. Very different from Auggie. Auggie was black and white. A patriot. He had chiseled yet boyish features. He lived in reality. He was grounded. Solid

Simon was a rush. He was fluidity. He was an orphan like her. She clung to him like a lifeline because she had nothing else. She knew Auggie was right. It wasn't healthy but she needed something right now and Simon was it.

She loved Simon for what he represented, not who he was.

But that was all she had so she would take it.

They walked into a back storage area and as soon as he started his speech she knew she was in danger. She walked into that locker knowing he'd shut the door. She tried appealing to him as a man. After nothing worked she reached in her purse and looked at her phone. She couldn't call in the calvary this time.

Or could she?

"Remember though, if you use it you owe me a sandwich."

She smiled fondly at the memory. If anyone could get her out of this it was Auggie. He was his hands in every pot.

As she listened to it ring she watched through the crack in the door as Simon cut the throat of his handler. Auggie answered the phone to her gasping.

"Annie?"

She was silent. Simon had chosen her. She had Simon. She had Auggie on the phone. Simon came closer to the door. She gasped again and hung up the phone. Auggie forgotten.

She had a rush. She had fluidity. She could run and hide safely away from Auggie and Parker. She could be in love with an idea for a while. An idea couldn't break her. Not like an anchor breaks the ocean floor.

Not like a best friend could break her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Covert Affairs nor is any profit made from these works.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA

"I think I just got a call from Annie." Auggie anounced curiously to Parker. The call had interupted their morning routine. Leaving his coffe sitting on the bar he made his way to his closet to get dressed.

"Is everything ok?" She went to his side and began helping him to get his clothing.

"Parker, stop fussing. I can dress myself."

"I know you can dress yourself but I though you looked like you were in a hurry so i'd speed it up my helping." She sounded like she was coddling and he hated it.

"I have been dressing myself for work for a long time. I am a grown man. This is a normal CIA thing. I am used to it and I am fully capable."

"Auggie I just wanted to help." He swallowed hard and then moved out the closet and into the bedroom. on his way out of the bedroom he tripped and knocked his knee into the door frame. He reached down to feel what he had tripped over. A shoe. He felt his knee. It was bleeding. Picking up the shoe he threw it at the wall oposite Parker.

"You want to help the blind guy Parker? Tey putting your damn shoes away! I have to go, Annie is probably in trouble and if she called my it means life or death so please be a dear and pick up while im gone so I don't kill myself when I get home." And with that he stormed out.

When he got to the CIA he went looking for Lena Smith, lazer cane in hand when his phone rang.

"Its Annie. I know you are worried but I am fine. Im sorry for calling you. I am state side and in one piece."

"Why did you call me? What happened? Where were you?"

She sighed, she could never lie to him.

"Cuba."

He dead panned and hung up the phone. He had things to say to Lena Smith, and she was going to listen.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Covert Affairs nor is any profit made from these works.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa AaAaA

He flung the door open to Lena's office and announced his presence with a,

"Why is Annie on an unsanctioned mission in Cuba?" He shot the most intimidating look he could in her direction.

"Mr. Anderson so nice of you to visit. Have a seat. Please." SHe motioned for the seat to his left, not that he could see it.

"No I think I'll stand. Do I need to repeat the question?"

"Of course not August. Annie is my operative and I will do with her what I see fit. This isn't the DPD. We aren't babysitting spies here."

"That was a foolish and dangerous mission and you had no right to send her out there with no safety net."

"I didn't send her. She wanted to go. It was her idea. She is a big girl Anderson. She can take care of herself."

"Did you tell her to sleep with an asset? Because if you did that..."

"If I did what? It is against protocol?" She laughed. "You think I don't know about Liza Hearn?"

"That was different. That was my choice."

"Well this was Annie choice as well."

"Annie would never do that. She respects her craft far too much."

"Maybe you don't know her like you think you do August. Maybe she has grown up while out from under your thumb."

"It isn't like that and you know it. I'm not fresh off the farm Lena. I know how this place works and I know what you are up to. You need to leave Annie alone and stop putting her life in danger.

"Maybe she is doing all that on her own. A girl will do a lot to forget about a broken heart Anderson. You should think about that."

He stared in her direction blankly.

"Oh yes. I know about agent Walkers feeling for you. I know about your rejection of her. Why else would she have been so eager for this mission?"

"This isn't over Lena. This will stop. You can't just use her because she is hurting. She is a person."

"Well. Why don't you run along and go tell Mommy and Daddy Campbell on me then?"

He stormed out of her office with her snicker ringing in his ears.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Covert Affairs nor is any profit made from these works.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

He knew she was in the building before she announced herself. He could hear her. He could smell her. He could _feel_ her. He put his headphones down on his neck and closed his eyes. He breathed in deep. Jo Malone Grapefruit. She was home. She was safe. Opening his eyes he turn in the direction he could hear her coming.

"Auggie I'm so sorry you must have been so worried. I tried to ell you what was going on but you hung up the phone. This was an important mission, I had to go. It was the only way that the asset would trust me Auggie."

"Walker I know you. You didn't _have_ to go. You wanted to go. You wanted the rush and the win. You wanted to show that you could do it. You could go to cuba and come home in one piece."

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I am so sorry. Lena told me how shook up you were."

"_Lena _told you? Oh. That's rich. Lena is the whole reason you are in this mess. She isn't good for you Annie. She is allowing you to take unnecessary risks."

"_Allowing_ me? Lena doesn't _allow_ me to do anything. Lena supports me. She is on my side."

"I'm on your side Annie."

"Are you?" She asked him sceptically.

"Always." He looked so sincere. She wanted to believe him.

"How can you be on my side after everything that has happened?"

"Annie. I can't lose you. I need you. I didn't know how important you were to me until I got that call."

"But you love Parker."

"I do."

"I understand. I don't want this distance either. I miss you Auggie. But you need to respect that this is hard for me. I want to support you but right now it still hurts. Throwing myself into my job is helping me gain perspective. I'm not going anywhere. I'm still your Annie." She put a hand to his face thankful that he couldn't see her tears.

"Ok. If thats all we can do right now I'll take it. I respect you Walker. You are a hell of a woman."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Covert Affairs nor is any profit made from these works.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

Parker wanted to marry Auggie.

The man she knew before she was read in.

The soldier.

The friend.

She wanted the Auggie who only wanted her. made her feel like she was the most important thing in his life.

She wasn't sure how she felt about the new Auggie.

Agent Anderson of the CIA.

This Auggie was a soldier. High trained from the special forces. He was a spy. Highly trained at the subtle art of deception and people reading. He was a great friend to all he cared for. Other handlers, operatives, bosses, assets, and finaly her.

This Auggie had many priorities above her. Including Annie Walker.

"Auggie, if this is going to work then we will need to be able to openly communicate." She put her hands in his hands.

"I absolutely agree." He smiled at her.

"I feel like many times Annie is more important to you than we are. That your job is more important than we are."

"Parker. My job keeps millions of people safe. I am directly responsible for many CIA operatives. If I don't take my job seriously then people can die."

She sighed. This was going to be as hard as she thought.

"I can't be engaged to you if I am not sure about where you stand. If you had to choose between never seeing me again, or never seeing Annie, what would you choose?"

"I can't see either of you."

"Auggie you know what I mean. Honestly."

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"Honestly?" He sighed again. "I really don't know."

"Well," She tried not to cry, "I think you need to figure out the answer." She left him sitting in the dark contemplating his choice. He loved Parker. He wanted to marry her.

But he felt things for Annie too.


	17. Chapter 17

Covert Affairs is not owned by me; these works make not profit.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

Standng in That office surrounded by Joan, Arthur, and Auggie she felt suffocated. She had found the photo of Simon in Jai's safe house. She didn't tell Auggie who it didn't want to tell him. If she told him, then it all might seem more real.

Simon.

Her escape.

Her lover.

Her murderer?

Murderer of Jai?

How could she love one man who was such a patriot. Such a selfless and giving friend. And then fall for another who was a double agent. One who might have even murdered one of their own.

She sighed. They would find out onw way or the other. It would be better if it came form her.

"I can get to Simon."

They were confused. Baffled. Surprised. She looked to Auggie. She could tell he was already putting the peices together. Attractive Russian spy who is a double agent. Annie sleeping with an asset. Unsanctioned missions in Cuba.

He knew. She could tell. But he looked disbelieving. Like he didn't want it to be Simon.

Was it that he didn't want Simon to be the killer or he didn't want Simon to be her asset.

Did it even matter? They had asked her how she could get to him.

"I have been developing him as an asset." The rest she said on auto pilot trying to look confident. Trying not to look at Auggie. She told them that he was in love with her. Auggie raised his head up expectantly when they asked her how she could be sure.

"He killed his handler for me."

Joan and Arthur seemed please but Auggie let his head drop as he exhaled. She could see the tension in his neck and shoulders intantly.

As he set her up for the interaction she could feel like awkward tension pouring off of him. She wanted to tell him.

Being here with him, this close to him after so long, it made her feel so much.

Simon was nothing to her when she was here with Auggie.

She could trust Auggie.

She tried to get a moment alone with him but he refused. He probably didn't want to hear anymore about her feelings for him. Then she remembered.

Auggie had Parker.

Auggie was with Parker.

And she had Simon. Simon who needed her right now to prove that he didn't kill Jai. She needed to prove that he didn't kill Jai. If she didn't have Auggie then she needed Simon.

She left the van nd headed in the mall. When she saw him her heart stopped. She was about to ask a double agent to join forces with the CIA and she didn't even know if he was Jai's killer. She didn't know if he was trustworthy. Maybe she had been his mission just as he had been hers. She walked closer to him.

She gave him the normal speech and tried her best to sound convincing. She didn't even think she just rambled.

No.

She thought.

She thought about Auggie sitting in that van listening to them speak. Hearing the affection in Simons voice. She felt exposed and embarrassed.

Thats why later, after they had been chased and shot at, when she needed to talk to Simon as his lover, not as an agent she smashed Auggie mic. She knew he would figure it out but right now she needed him our of her head.

She needed to focus on Simon.

Because she couldn't have Auggie, but maybe she could have Simon.

If he would still have her.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Covert Affairs and I make no profit from these works.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa AaA

"Do you love him"

He had the nerve to ask her that. She loved up at him. He looked hopeful. He looked disapointed. If she said yes, would things go back to normal between them? Could she have her best friends back?

Did she love him.

Honestly?

Yes. But she loved Auggie more.

"I love you more."

He closed his eyes. she sould see the pain wash over his face before he steeled himself and open his eyes again.

"Why are you doing this then? You don't have to do this Annie."

"Don't I? Auggie this is the job. You know that better than anyone."

"I don't want you to have to do this. I never wanted you to do this." He was rambling and he knew it. "Annie you are a great operative, you don't have to...sell yourself... to turn assets."

She looked down to her hands on his knees. Took in a deep breath. Let it out and then looked back up.

"Auggie. This was more than an assignment to me. Being with Simon...it meant not having to...It meant I wouldn't have to..."

"Watch me married Parker." He completed her sentence with a sigh. "Annie I never meant to make you feel like you had to hide from me."

"I can't watch you marry someone else. No matter how wonderful she is. And she is wonderful Auggie, she really is. She is lovely and sweet. A little naive, but very lovely."

"Annie, I can't choose between you and Parker. I can't marry her and not have you in my life."

"I'm not asking you to choose. I love you to much to make you choose. I just want to be with someone who needs me as much as I need you. I deserve that. Then I can be in your life. If I don't have to go home alone."

"I trust you Annie. But I don't like this Simon."

"I know, but it is not your choice. It's mine."


End file.
